waking up
by susanmikefan
Summary: Mike has been in a coma, and Susan has been by his side, but will she stay?


**Waking up**

Susan entered the hospital, carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Good morning", she greeted the receptionist. He waved at her, holding up his thumb, and winking at her. Susan smiled back and crossed her fingers. Everyone was so nice to her, they all knew her by now, she had been here every day for the past six months.

She took the elevator up to Mike's floor, and walked into his room.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Susan smiled, walking up to his bed.

"I guess that's a weird question huh,..since you sleep all the time, but hey..".

She kissed him gently.

"So I brought you some fresh flowers,.." Susan kept talking to Mike, while she threw away the old flowers and replaced them with the new ones.

" Guess what,..Bree is getting married,..with Orson", She sat down on Mike's bedside.

"She showed us the ring yesterday, can you believe it? I don't think it's a good choice though, I think there's something weird about him,..".

Susan stopped for a minute, and looked at her empty right-hand finger.

"It could have been us,. getting married I mean,…", she sighed, caressing his cheek.

"You can't help it lying here,..but sometimes I wonder what would have happened, if you had made it to my dinner..". A tear rolled down her cheek.

She took a deep breath, and got of the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to get myself some coffee, I'll be right back,..maybe we could listen to some Elvis Costello together…?" Susan walked out of the room, towards the coffee machine.

With a cup of coffee in her hand she turned and bumped into someone.

"Oh, my god,. I'm sorry,. I wasn't looking,..did I spill coffee on you?" Susan stammered.

The man she bumped into, looked amused at her.

"No you didn't I managed to jump aside,…Hi, I'm Ian", He held out his hand.

"Susan", she responded, shaking his hand.

"So,..do you have some relative lying here?" Ian started a conversation.

"Yes,..eh,..well no,..err,..my boyfriend,. Mike is in a coma", she stuttered. Ian raised an eyebrow. Susan felt the need to explain.

"Well he was my boyfriend, and we were kind of back together, he bought me a ring, you know,…but then he got hit by a car. What about you?"

"Oh,..that sounds awful to me! I'm here because of my wife,. she's in a coma for almost a year now.." He looked kind of said.

"That's a long time,..Mike's only been in a coma for six months and it seems like eternity!" Susan smiled carefully.

"I have to go back now,. Mike's waiting for me", Susan blushed all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry,.. I keep acting like he's awake, I always talk to him too, I'm used to babbling so that makes it easy!" Susan said as she turned around.

Ian laughed as she walked back to Mike's room. He stared at her until she went in the room.

During the next days, Susan talked some more with Ian. The had lunch together in the cafeteria and she heard all about his wife and their marriage. He told her about the fact he doubted he still had feelings for her, something he thought about before she went into the coma. And his guilt about her lying there, because they had an argument, before she got the accident. Susan felt sorry for him, he looked so helpless.

"Ian,. I know something to get your mind of things for at least a day,.." she looked at him. He looked surprised at her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My friends wedding is in a few days, and well,…since Mike isn't able to come along,. would you like to accompany me?" Ian nodded yes, a smile on his face.

Bree was a little surprised to hear Susan brought a date, but when he congratulated her, she smiled polity. Susan seemed to like him, she was finally laughing again,. but that could be the wine too.

After dinner, the band started playing. Soon Susan was on the dance floor having fun with Gabby and Lynette.

When a slow song was played by the band she felt a light tab on her shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" Ian shyly asked. Susan nodded yes, and he pulled her closer.

She liked the feeling of dancing with a man again, being in these strong arms. She closed her eyes, somewhere in her sub consciousness she realized she felt hands,. stroking her back. Hands that were Ian's,. not Mike's.

She suddenly detached herself from her dance partner and ran out, her eyes filled with tears, leaving Ian just standing there.

Gabby and Lynette followed her outside, where she'd sat down on a bench, her head resting in her hands, her body shaking with emotion.

They both sat down next to her, wrapping their arms around her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lynette carefully asked. Susan took a deep breath, wiping away her tears, trying to look presentable to her friends.

"I don't know, I was having a good time, but all of a sudden I really missed Mike,..".

"O, honey, I think that's so normal!" Gabby responded.

"What if he doesn't wake up, I don't know how long I can take this insecurity", Susan whispered, as tears filled her eyes again.

"You've got to believe in him! It's happened before you know, people do wake up after this long!" Lynette said, trying to sound positive.

"You're right", Susan said firmly, standing up again. "I'm going to think positive!"

Gabby and Lynette smiled.

"See there you go,..", Gabby replied. "Go and have some more fun with your lovely Scott,. he seems like fun to me!"

"He's not my Scott,. his wife is in a coma too, I just offered him some time off his worries", Susan explained, as they walked back in.

"Well you may be right, but he's obviously into you!" Gabby stated before walking back to Bree. Susan saw Ian sitting on a chair. He jumped up when he saw her walking towards him.

"Susan, are you okay?" He asked worried. She smiled, and sat down at their table.

"Yes, I'm okay now, sorry for running of like that,. it's just,. I had to think about .."

"Mike?" Ian asked, sighing softly.

"Yes,. I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you..", Susan apologized.

Ian put his hand on top of hers.

"It's okay,. I understand..", He smiled, enjoying the touch of their hands.

The next day Susan was talking to Mike, sitting on his bedside as always. She was just telling him all about the wedding, when a soft knock on the door came.

She turned around and saw Ian standing there.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi yourself", she replied.

"This is Mike", she said, as she laid her hand on his chest.

"I figured that out!" Ian laughed, as he leaned against the door post.

"I had a really good time yesterday, ..it felt great to be somewhere outside the hospital", Ian said.

"Yeah, me too,. It's like my whole life revolves around two places,. my home and here". Susan gently touched Mike's cheek. Ian noticed the sweet gesture.

"So, I figured,. I want to do something in return to you", he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Susan looked at him in amazement.

"Why,. I mean you don't have too", she replied.

"I know, but I have this little house in the country, and I was planning to drive up there this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to come along?"

Susan quickly covered Mike's ears with her hands.

"Shhhh", she hissed through her teeth, getting of the bed. Ian looked surprised.

"But wh..", he wanted to ask, but Susan grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Are you nuts? You can't just ask me out, with Mike in the room, what if he can hear you!" Susan said angrily.

"I don't think they can hear us,..but I'm sorry if I upset you", Ian answered.

"You didn't upset me I just don't want to take the risk of Mike getting upset", Susan calmed down a bit.

"But,. will you come with me?" Ian repeated his question.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea,..", Susan doubted.

"Oh, come on,. it will be fun,. the house has two bedrooms, so you can have your own room". Susan still looked doubtful, but then she smiled.

"Okay, but only for one night, I don't want to leave Mike alone that long!" she caved in.

"Great!" Ian smiled. "I'll pick you up Saturday morning!"

They arrived early that afternoon at the little house, the surrounding was amazing.

Getting out of the car, Susan looked at the blue sky, and the green grass.

"This really is an amazing place!" She smiled. Ian grabbed their bags.

"I told you so,.. you'll love it here, it's a great place to relax!" They walked into the house and Ian showed her her bedroom.

They took a long walk that afternoon, and Ian prepared a simple meal. He made a fire in the fireplace, and placed two seats in front of them.

"You want to listen to some music?" Ian asked. Susan nodded yes.

Looking through some cd's, he finally picked one and put it on.

"I'm going to get some more wood for the fire okay? It will only take me a few minutes".

Susan enjoyed the fire, sipping her wine, listening to the music. All of a sudden she started listening carefully to the words of the song that just started playing.

_I am amazed  
When I look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true_

_I am afraid  
If I lost you  
To fall through the cracks  
And lose my track  
In this crazy, lonely world_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me going on_

_You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby, put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life_

_  
_Susan felt a pain growing inside her heart,. she missed Mike so much. She suddenly realized this song really was about her feelings for him,. he was the love of her life…

_Now here you are  
Midnight closing in  
Take my hand as our shadows dance  
With moonlight on your skin  
Look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if I'd never met you  
About all the things I'd miss_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby, put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life_

Susan suddenly felt the urge to be with Mike. Just being around him, touching him, talking about everything that seemed important.

She didn't hear Ian entering the house again, and his hands on her shoulders startled her. She stiffened underneath his touch, which made him pull back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't do this, Ian", Susan whispered, avoiding to look at him.

"Do what?" He asked, sitting in front of her.

"This,. being with you here,. I don't want you to get false hope…", She responded softly.

"Hope about what?" Ian looked at her.

"Us,. ever becoming…more than friends…", Susan finally answered.

Ian took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair.

"How did you know I wanted more?" he sighed. Susan looked at him.

"Gabby warned me at the wedding,. and I can see it too now,…you want something of me I can't give you right now, not as long as I don't know,.. what will happen to Mike..", she responded softly.

"It's okay Susan,. I understand,. I won't persist,…but I would like us to be coma-buddies, if that's possible?" Susan shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't see why not,…", she answered, smiling a little.

"I want to go to bed now,..can we leave early tomorrow? I really want to see Mike.." She pleaded.

"Off course we can,. we'll leave at nine, is that ok with you?" Ian suggested.

"That's fine,. thanks Ian,. good night!"

Susan entered Mike's room the next day, still feeling a little guilty.

"Hi baby,. I'm back,. sorry I wasn't there yesterday…I was err gone for a day", she said, walking up to the bed kissing him.

"They didn't shave you in a while, now did they?" Susan touched his cheek.

"Well I can do that for you too!" She walked towards the hand basin, filling a bowl with warm water.

She took all the other shaving stuff with her and placed it on his cupboard.

She started rubbing the foam on Mike's cheeks. Then she grabbed the razor and started shaving him.

"You know we have people here at the hospital who can do that", the doctor said as he walked in.

" I know, but I like doing it, besides, I think Mike would want me to,..oops", Susan placed a little paper on the cut on Mike's cheek.

"So have you got the results of his latest MRI yet?" she asked the doctor.

"Yes we have, that's why I'm here,. we saw a slight improvement,. but don't get your hopes up to high! This still doesn't mean anything!"

"I don't wanna tell you not to be optimistic,…", the doctor continued.

"Well I know it has been six months but he can still come out of it right? I saw on the news there was this woman in Peru she woke up after ten years!" Susan replied.

"there's a reason that made the news", the doctor responded softly.

"You might think I'm naïve but I know he's coming back to me", Susan stated.

"Susan…", the doctor said.

"Don't even say it!" Susan replied firmly. "You'll just keep doing your job, and I'll keep doing mine!"

The doctor left and Susan took a damp cloth and washed the soap off Mike's face. The she took his after shave and put it on.

"There,. now you're all ready,…gosh you smell so good,..", she breathed in through her nose, filling it with his sent, as she leaned close to him.

She placed her head on his chest, her forehead leaning against his chin.

"Oh,..Mike,…when will you wake up? When will you come back to me?" She whispered.

"I heard a great song yesterday,. I want it to be played at our wedding,. it made me realize who you are to me,…", She sat up again, cupping his face with her hands.

"You are the love of my life,. Mike", she whispered. "And I need you to come back to me,..please,..I can't take it any longer,. I miss you so much.." She sniffed trying to hold back the tears, she felt welling up in her eyes.

Susan didn't notice Ian standing in the doorway, hearing every word she said. He bended his head and softly walked away.

Susan couldn't hold back her tears any longer and the dropped on Mike's chest.

"Why did this happen to us? We were just getting back together,. I just had you back,…come back to me Mike.." She cried freely now, letting out all the worry and pain from the last couple of months. She had been trying to be strong, but somehow she couldn't do that any longer.

She laid down on his chest again, wrapping her arms around him, taking in the familiar sent. She couldn't remember how long she laid like that, but al of a sudden she felt something. It felt like Mike took a deep breath,..which was strange because he was breathing very calm usually.

Susan sat up straight to see what was going on. She checked Mike's heart rate on the monitor and it was kind of high. Then she looked at his face,. and her own heartbeat stopped for a minute….Did he just blink his eyes? She observed him for a minute and…there it was again…

Just a short movement but it was there!

"Mike,. Mike can you hear me?" She tried to get through to him.

"I'm here Mike,. come on just be strong,. I know you can do this,. just come back to me!" She encouraged him. She watched as his breathing became stronger, and the blinking increased,. and then…

Suddenly she found herself looking in his deep blue eyes again,. the eyes she had missed so much, the eyes in which the love for her always had been obvious.

"Mike,…", she whispered. "Mike,. it's me,. Susan". She could see he was trying to focus on her face, but couldn't recognize her immediately.

She watched carefully as he tried to move his hand, his eyes still fixed at her.

"It's okay, just take it easy,.." Susan sobbed, tears streaming down her face again, but of joy this time.

"I'm going to call the doctor okay, he might be able to help you", Susan said to Mike, but as she reached for the button, Mike's hand moved on top of hers, squeezing it lightly.

She was so moved by his touch,. it took her breath away.

"I'm not going anywhere,…do you know who I am?" She asked carefully.

Mike slowly nodded his head, raising his other hand and placing it on his heart.

Susan swallowed, wiping away another tear. He remembered her!

"Just try not to talk,. I'm so glad you're awake,. I knew you would come back to me!"

She gently touched his face, running her hand through his hair.

"Su,..Sus..an,..", Mike finally managed to whisper, so soft that she wasn't even sure he said it.

"I,..Lo..ve..you..", he continued, struggling for every word.

He lifted up his hand and gently wiped away the tear that rolled down her face.

"I love you too!" Susan warmly replied, still amazed by the fact he was awake.

"I've always believed in you, I knew you would come back to me…"

She noticed all of this had taken a lot of Mike's energy. She reached for the red button again, and this time Mike didn't protest.

Half an hour later the doctor had done several tests on Mike. Susan looked at him, her eyes pleading for some good news.

"He is out of the coma, that's for sure!" The doctor smiled. "And he's very alert after such a long time,. that's a good sign, we have to take it slowly, but I have good hope for a full recovery!"

Susan didn't leave Mike's side the rest of the day. He doze off for a few hours, and when he opened his eyes every now and then, he would look for her. Reassured by her presence he'd close his eyes again, his hand holding hers constantly.

Susan tried to stay awake, but after a while she couldn't help falling a sleep too.

When she woke up, sunlight came through the windows. A new day had begun, but it would be a great day. She looked at Mike who was still sound asleep. It felt weird because it looked like he was in his coma again, only she knew he could open his eyes any minute.

She sat down on his bedside, stroking his hair, his cheek. She looked at his lips, slightly apart. She felt the urge to kiss him, she had missed his lips on hers for so long.

She leaned forward a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She almost wanted to pull back, when she felt him react to her kiss. Slowly the pressure of his lips increased, she could feel him kissing her back.

A warm feeling ran through her entire body, as she felt his lips caressing hers. Gosh she missed him so much. She unlocked there lips for a second, still stroking his face with one hand, seeing the look in his eyes, pleading for more. She lowered her head again but this time his kiss was a hungry kiss, one of desire and passion.

When she finally pulled back, she looked into his eyes, they were almost sparkling again like they used to. She laid her head on his chest, right in that spot that seemed like it was made for her. He slowly ran his hand through her hair, his other hand intertwining with hers.

"I love you Mike.." she whispered in a low voice. She could feel him, holding his breath.

"I love you..too,..Susan", he hoarsely replied, emotion sounding through his voice.

"I'm,. so glad,..I can hear you say that to me again!" Susan raised her head and smiled lovingly at him.

"Me too,. I'm so happy you came back to me!" She laid her head down again. She hadn't felt so peacefully in a long time,…she was finally back where she belonged

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby, put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life…_


End file.
